Luo Yunyang
Main Character of Supreme Uprising. He only has his mother Shen Yunying and his little sister Luo Dong. He comes from a poor background. He went to compete for the Qitian Martial Academy recommendation spot, but while his talent was topnotch he could only afford the free Grade-One Energy Bars that the Da Alliance gave students for free. These bars were mainly made out of potato starch and flour. Of course, there was also some animal fat used. Grade-One Energy Bars were not enough for a normal student's daily diet though. The wealthy students used the expensive Body-Forging Medicine and the Grade-Four Energy Bar to increase their strength. Since the Qitian Martial Academy recommendation spot could be given to only the strongest student of the Donglu Town Secondary School, Luo Yunyang kept on training but he couldn't surpass the students who took the Medicine. He was almost giving up until one day he awaken the Attribute Regulator that changes his destiny. He learned the Ape-Dragon Blueprint and obtained a D-Rank in the Da Alliance entering the Army. Martial Cultivation Progress Telekinesis Cultivation Progress Special Abilities Attribute Regulator An overpowered ability that let you see your own attributes and can let you make adjustments on them. He can also see the attributes of other people. When Luo Yunyang becomes stronger, he will be able to modify other people's attributes without their consent and without their notice. Attributes: * Power: it represent the Physical Strength. It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Fire ** Ice ** Wood * Speed: it represents the Physical Speed * Mind: it represents the Intelligence. When he raised his Mind Attribute, he realized he had become incomparably smarter. * Constitution: without the support of Constitution, whatever power he possessed would ultimately amount to nothing. It possessed Sub-Attributes: ** Golden Body: created after Luo Yunyang used a potent Golden Body Fluid. Luo Yunyang's Source Cores: * Fire Source Core or Sun Source Core: '''After cultivating the Sun-Devouring Golden Dragon of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint, he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. * '''Ice Source Core or Moon Source Core: '''After cultivating the Moon-Swallowing Devil Ape of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint, he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. * '''Wood Based Life Source Core: '''After ingesting the A-Grade Source Fluid he awakens this First-Grade Source Core. Wood-Based Life Source Cores contain inexhaustible vitality. When they strike the body of any human or living being, they can provide or take away vitality. '''Cultivation Techniques Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart:''' There were Six Diagrams on the technique Ape-Dragon Blueprint that was distributed to all schools. These were the highest-level secret techniques of the Da Alliance. The Da Alliance nurtured talent, so it distributed a copy of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to every school. By training according to these Six Diagrams, one could become an elite student and receive special grooming by the Da Alliance. Not even one in 10,000 young students of the Da Alliance could master the Ape-Dragon Blueprint. Their constitution just wasn't strong enough for it. There were three other Diagrams in this technique but all the people that tried to cultivate them were crippled or died, so they were left in the Techniques Shop of the Da Alliance. Ape-Dragon Blueprint Diagrams: When Luo Yunyang cultivated to the end, he awakened two First-Grade Source Cores: a Fire Source Core or Sun Source Core and an Ice Source Core or Moon Source Core. Inside the Zulong's Tomb, he discovered its main building that, according to the ancient records, was called the Sun Moon Palace. There he was teleported in a crack of the void where Zulong's tombstone was built. Then a wave of energy resonated with the Moon and Sun Source Cores and memories appeared in his mind. Those were the memories of Chi Hen, an Ancient Qi refiner who had since birth cultivated inside the crack without knowing who he was. He cultivated a technique that was imprinted in his mind: the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart. He had spread its fundamentals in the form of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to find a successor. However the human constitution couldn't endure the power of the last two Diagrams: the Moon-Swallowing Devil Ape and the Sun-Devouring Golden Dragon. Luo Yunyang miraculously succeeded in them. When he looked at the Heaven-Battling Ape-Dragon Chart original nine Diagrams he recultivated them from the beginning with a new understanding. '''Youthful Emperor's Secret Art Of Longevity: Luo Yunyang cultivated this Secret Art for his Wood Based Life Source Core. 'Basic Telekinesis Cultivation:' The cultivation was divided into two phases. The first phase was when it was hard to move objects with one's mind power, while the second phase was when one could move objects with their mind. 'Combat Techniques' 'Heaven Splitter:' It was created by Martial God Luo Kai. *First Layer, Eight Mountain-Splitting Techniques, divided in 8 Diagrams: *#First Mountain-Cutting Strikes *#Second Mountain-Splitting Strike *#Third Mountain-Breaking Strike 'Alert Monkey's Seven Leaps:' A Body Technique. When mastered, one can complete seven leaps in three seconds. It was considered F Grade by the Da Alliance. He could move between seven locations in under 10 seconds 'Five Tiger-Breaking Knife Techniques:' There was a total of 18 movements divided into three levels. Level 1, Mastery, which was when the Five Tiger-Breaking Knife Techniques could be used fully, Level 2, Initiation, which was when each knife killed with one strike, just like a tiger, and Level 3, also known as Completion, which was like five tigers descending from the mountains and hunting down their prey. The Techniques are: *Soaring-Tiger Beheading 'Forceful Eagle Claw Technique:' Technique of the Eagle King of the Raising Dragon Army. Treasures Bloody Scar This sabre had been made using the latest manufactured No.13 titanium-gold alloy and the most advanced manufacturing techniques. Chasing Sun and Accompanying Moon Two knives around the length of a palm of a hand. Although these small knives seemed like mere toys, the cold Qi they emitted would give anyone chills. They were weapons forged from No.13 titanium-gold alloy. The weapons forged out of this alloy were considered the sturdiest that the Da Alliance could forge.